Your Shoes Are On Fire
by Iniora Nackatori
Summary: Collaboration between Celesta Feanaro and I. Not serious, at all! Crackfic Oneshot  A lesson on why you should never take bets... or tick off Amy...


(Author's Note: This was written by my friend, Celesta Feanaro, and I way back in July of 2004. It came about as the result of too much sugar, mixed attempts at Sonic Adventure 2 Battle multiplayer games, and a lack of sleep. ...Hey, it was a sleepover, lack of sleep is allowed.

If you're expecting sanity, I suggest you go elsewhere.)

This is a double by Iniora Nackatori and Celesta Feanaro on the fact that...

_**Your Shoes Are On Fire**_

It all starts out when Sonic and Shadow, the two not so rival hedgehogs, do a friendly foot race—grinding that is...

"Ha!" Shadow declared as he skidded to the finish, "I've won again, Sonic! That's twice now that you have to wash the main room of the ARK."

"And your point being Shadow?" Sonic demanded. Shadow pauses to think of a really good come back, but he came up empty headed. So instead of a comeback, Shadow came up with a bet.

"Sonic, one final race. Whoever wins a board race down to Station Square will receive free chilidogs for a month from the looser, with drinks also being bought at winner's request." Shadow declared. Sonic instantly agreed, seeing as his favorite food was that of the Dog of Chili.

Strapping on the board to their—um—feet, the two hedgehogs go up to the starting line, back talking each other with empty insults. Walking along all Sonic could think about was getting the famous Dogs of Chili and of course the Double chocolate and strawberry milkshake. Being met at the top by Shadow's two Chao, Null and Void, the race was officially declared with the bets being placed in the center of the pile for the two Chao to take down into Station Square.

"Chao!"

"Chao!"

"CHAO!!"

And they were off!

Sonic temporally being in the lead, Shadow unfortunately came up from behind after Sonic- being his reckless self- ran into a car. With a laughing wave, Shadow skidded to a halt two inches from the goal so fast that he flew off his board and right onto a grinding rail. As if that wasn't shocking enough, by time he got off the rail, he was face down at Amy Rose's feet.

Sonic, upon seeing this, wasn't paying attention and flew off the rail and on top of Amy. As all hilarious things of this nature are, this brought a string of interesting curses from the pink hedgehog, and hysterical laughter from Shadow.

"Lord, Sonic, I know you like Amy, but not in public, man!" Shadow laughed, nearly falling back on his butt in laughter. His laughter instantly stopped as Amy turned on him, hammer in hand.

Blushing in several shades of purple and red, Sonic started in a huff, "Shove off, man... Who won anyway?"

In answer, Null and Void came running (or flying in Void's case) over to inform them of who had won. At first they pointed at Shadow, making Sonic face drop, then they pointed at Sonic, making Shadow face drop, then finally landed on either side of Amy and declared with laughter in their youthful voices,

"Chao Chao!" This, of course, caused both hedgehogs to face fault in shame and sadness.

"Now see here, you two, Amy was not in the bet." Shadow reprimanded.

Sonic nodded his head in agreement.

Amy approached them and looked up at them with a dark expression "Bets?? BETS!!??"

Sonic and Shadow look up quickly and hightail it in the other direction from the PO'ed Amy. This of course only made the pink hedgehog angrier.

"I thought we were the fastest things alive!!" Shadow shouted over.

"We are!"

"Then why is Amy catching up to us?!"

Hearing this from the two hedge guys in front of her she screamed "It's because I'm PO'ED! Now yah better run faster boys, Cause I'm going to be catching up!!!" with that said she gained another gust of speed. Both boys looked at each other before realizing the exact same thing.

"The Emerald!" Amy blinked, before seeing the two of them vanish in a flash of familiar light.

"Darn them!" Amy cursed, "I bet they warped to the ARK! I'll have to catch a shuttle if I want to whack them now." The two Chaos behind her sudden vanished as a hand reached out of a glitter of light, dragging them through a time/space portal. The two now disgruntled Chaos looked up at the angered hedgehogs who were glaring at them, and gulped.

"Hi you two, you do know how much I LOVE you right now right?" Sonic glared at them.

"Yeah I'd have to agree with you today Sonic. You two were supposed to be on MY side," Shadow also glared

The two Chaos gulped again and hightailed it to an unknown corner of the world.

"Uh...Why are you two hiding in my workshop? And why are your shoes on fire?" Tails questioned innocently from the entrance of the workshop.

"What?! Our shoes are on fire? What is this, Tails, some kind of joke?" Then it hits Sonic, as realization comes across his face... "Ahh hell, this BURNS! My shoes my beautiful SHOES" Sonic then runs to an outside puddle and puts out the fire, leaving nothing but bare feet. Shadow blinks, before noticing smoke coming off his own shoes.

"I just had the rocket thrusts replaced yesterday!!" Shadow cursed, adding in several other curses before hopping in the small well outside of Tails' workshop. Again, like Sonic, he is left with only bare feet. Unbeknownst to the both of them, a small glitter of the Emerald they had used to escape Amy's wrath begins to float down towards the ocean.

"What will we do? These were custom made... FOR US!!" Taking a small step, Sonic gulps out, "owie".

"We'll just have to warp to the ARK and have the computers rebuild them for us. This time, we'll add in flame retardants..." Shadow muttered. After taking a small step, his foot runs across a pebble, sending him high into the air screaming at the near top of his lungs, "WEOWWW!!!"

Shadow reaching for the Emerald, and lets out another scream... "NO!! WHERE IS IT?? I HADE IT UNDERNETH MY QUILL!" with that said it sent him into a freak search for his Emerald. Sonic looks over at him, horrified.

"YOU LOST IT?!?! THAT WAS A REAL EMERALD, YOU BONE HEAD!!!!!"

"It's not my fault I don't have any pockets!! And at least I had one to get away with!!!!" Shadow countered. Tails simply sighs, unintentionally making himself the center of attention.

"Tails, oh buddy oh pal, do you have an extra copy Emerald on yah, maybe? Just till we get our shoes remade, yah know? Then we'll find Shadow's Emerald and return the copy to yah." Sonic begged.

A nervous laugh came from Tails... "And what if I do have it, what would I get in return."

A sigh was heard form Shadow "We'll buy you Chilidogs, and your choice of drink for a month."

"WHAT??!!!" Sonic pauses "BUT I WANTED THE DOGS OF CHILI!!" he says this taking another step and letting out another howl of pain.

"Silence you fake hedgehog! Would you rather live with the pain in your feet or the hole in your wallet!?" Shadow barked. Sonic instantly shut up, before yipping again as he put his foot down to take another step.

After receiving the emerald from Tails, they warp to the ARK, but into the same room as Amy.

"Ah ha! I knew you guys were here somewhere! Now come here like good hedge guys and lemme whack yah."

The two hedge guys started 'running' and lets out a bunch of yippee, and owies trying to get to the control room. Once their, they slam the door shut in Amy's face, and lock it down to Shadow's voice command only.

"Finally, we can get some shoes!" Shadow laughed, a slight tinge of evil in his voice.

"Dude, you need to stop hanging around with Rouge and Eggman so much." Sonic sighed, owing as he got to the control chair.

"And what's wrong with my friends?!" Shadow quickly demanded.

"Nothin', just you're starting to sound like them..."

"And you're point is?" Sonic shut his trap at that, letting out a slight whistle as Shadow worked the main controls.

2 Hours later...

"They're done!" Shadow laughed.

"Finally!!" Sonic all but screamed, grabbing his pair and slipping them on quickly. Just in time, too, because the door had finally given way to Amy's hammer. The two exchanged a look as the still angered hedge-chick glared them to near death.

"Take the shuttle?"

"Yep,"

"Leave her here or not?" After dodging a hammer swing, the two came to a unanimous agreement.

"Leave her here!!!"

* * *

Iniora: And here you have the end. Was this not the best ficcy you've ever read? 

Celesta: I think so! We have worked so hard on it! PLEASE REVIEW!! (happy face!!)

Iniora: Yeah right...We whipped it out in 20 minutes...

Celesta: Ah, I don't know, it seemed longer than that.

Iniora: Hun, we're at a sleepover party at my house. I should know it did NOT take that long to write.

Celesta: Fine, fine, whatever. Can we go play DDR now?

Iniora: D'kay, let me just post this and say... Review Please!


End file.
